


It's gonna be okay

by Rainyday_imagines



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, F/M, I actually really enjoyed writing it, Multi, Some Fluff, hope you all like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 16:47:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21102722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyday_imagines/pseuds/Rainyday_imagines
Summary: Beginning in the Quarry. How do you move on from here? Without the one you love.





	It's gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve had this idea for like weeks now but, I didn’t have the motivation to write it. So…. here it is! The thing no one asked for! I would also say Richie, Eddie and the Reader were really close as kids.
> 
> Pairing: Adult!Eddie Kaspbrak x Reader they’ve been married for a while, kinda Adult!Richie Tozier x Reader, maybe slight Eddie x Richie x Reader
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of death, angst fest,mentions of blood, some fluff.

The quarry was quiet, except for the gentle splashing of water surrounding the Losers, what was left of them anyway. Slowly washing away all memories of the night before. Everyone was off by themselves, trying to piece together everything that had happened but still close enough, closer than they had been before all this.

“You know what? Eddie would’ve hated this you guys.” Ben muttered, breaking the silence surrounding them. Your back to the rest of the group, this brought tears to your eyes as you scrubbed at your arms.

“What cleaning our selves in dirt water?” Bill slightly chuckled back.

“Yeah”

“He would be telling us strepticafl-somthin” Bev joined in.

“Yeah…but he would’ve made us laugh though.” Mike said, a smile on his face, remembering the joy Eddie had once brought into our lives. The scrubbing becoming more intense as you tried to hold it together.

“Oh yeah”

“He’d be lookin out for us.” Ben said, more somber. “The way he always was. Ain’t that right Richie?” He called out to Richie who was just staring at your back.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep it together. All the memories of the night before flooding back. The water. The cave. The darkness. The nightmares. The fighting. The stabbing. The blood. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie.

The blood won’t come off. You’ll never see him again. Alone. Without Eddie, what is there to do now?

The scrubbing was intense now, your arms were turning red from the irritation. The dirt and the blood wouldn’t come off. You can feel the anxiety rising, only Eddie was able to calm you down. Who’s gonna calm you down now? How can you survive beyond this?

“Y/N?” Richie said moving towards you across the murky water. The group turned towards you, sensing your discomfort, your movements becoming more rash in the water.

“Y/N, breathe. I need you to breathe with me.” Richie said going to stand in front of you. Trying to take your hand away from your arm.

“You’re hurting yourself, stop.” He said, frowning at your state.

“I-I can’t get the blood off. Rich, I can’t. He-he’s gone. We left him in the dark. He’s by himself in that fucking house.” You said, hyperventilating, barely getting the words out.

“Come here.” Richie said more forcefully pulling you towards him. Putting his arms around you. “Breathe with me. I know.”

You continued to cry into his shirt. Richie hearing you mumble about Eddie. The rest of the Losers came over towards the two of you, surrounding you in their warmth. All of them understanding your sadness on some level.

Your breathing seemed to finally settle down after what seemed like hours.

“Thank you.” You said quietly to the group, as they began to separate.

“Come on, lets go back to the hotel.”

——————————————

The hotel was quiet as they all pilled in. They had even managed to drag Mike along with them for at least a drink. The sound of squishing shoes and shuffling feet led them to the bar.

Richie following along at the back of the line, watching your back as you moved.

“Hey, Y/N. You dropped something.” He said getting down on a knee to pick it up from the foyer of the hotel.

He held up a ring, in an almost comical way, under different circumstances. You turned and once your eyes saw him, down on one knee you widened your eyes in surprise.

“Rich-”

“No. I swear I’m not kidding around, you actually dropped this.” He said standing up, holding out a ring.

“Oh.” You finished sadly, actually seeing what he was holding. “It’s Eddies’. He had it in his hand when he-” You stopped not able to finish. You reached out to take the ring, looking at in your hand. Remembering pulling you hand away, we you were forced to leave him.

“We picked out our rings together; we had them inscribed with the day we met and then the day we got married.” You smiled down at the rings, imaging the day. Eddie was so nervous but, he looked so beautiful up there on the stage, it’s impossible to forget.

“Yeah speaking of, why didn’t I get invited to the wedding?” Richie accused, pretending to be hurt.

“Of course you got invited dumbass. How could we not invite the third to our trio?” You answered back. Richie actually looked slightly surprised, assuming he actually didn’t get invited.

“We got a call- no wait I think it was an email from your publicist. I think you were in Denver that weekend or something.” You said with a smile, looking up at Richie.

“Well, I’m sorry I couldn’t make it. Maybe I’ll make it to your next one.” He immediately flinched at the harshness of the joke. Sometimes he hated not having a filter. To his surprise, you actually let out a little laugh.

“Yeah Rich. Maybe you will.” You said, giving him another smile before turning to join the group in the bar.

Richie smiled to himself, watching you go. He went to join the others at the bar and was happily surprised to see them all smiling and talking.

You looked around the table, seeing everyone finally at peace. The looming dread no longer hanging on their shoulders. This was something you could get used too, something to grow from.


End file.
